


Picture of a Girl

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, M/M, Other, Transgender, trans relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Crosby is not a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of a Girl

“I swear,” Taylor said with a sigh, looking at the shelves in Sidney’s room. “You have more nail polish then anyone I know. And you don’t even get to wear it out of the house.”

Sidney flushed at that. “I wear them on my toes.”

Taylor looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “How did you get the guys to go along with their presumably male captain always having his toe nails painted?”

“I told them a girlfriend at Shattuck painted them for me once as a joke and I won a game with it on. So they think it’s one of my things. Not you know -” Sidney made a face and an aborted gesture at herself. “That I’m a woman.”

Taylor reached over and squeezed Sidney’s wrist briefly, wishing her sister didn’t have to pretend. “So are we going full makeup today or just casual?”

“Full,” Sidney said immediately, then flushed again. “If you don’t mind.”

“Have I ever minded?” Taylor smiled at her. “Go shave really well. I’ll get everything ready in here.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, and Sidney,” Taylor said as she made her way to Sidney’s vanity. “One of these days you’re really going to have to learn how to apply makeup yourself.”

“Might as well teach me,” Geno said from the doorway. “She hopeless at makeup.”

Sidney groaned and pushed Geno lightly. “I can put on mascara and lipstick just fine and that’s usually what I wear around the house anyway.”

“Yes but you want to wear more,” Geno said, brushing a thumb over the curve of Sidney’s jaw. He kissed her lightly. “I can help. Taylor teach me.”

“Then let her go shave,” Taylor said easily. She gave Geno a tight smile. Sidney swore that Geno was really happy, had no problem with the fact that Sidney was not really a man. She didn’t ask about sex because ew. Sidney was still her sister who had a dick. But Taylor worried. A lot. “I’ll show Geno around the room.”

Sidney brushed past Geno, leaving Taylor in the room alone with him. She bit her lip, looking at Geno for a long moment. He just smiled back at her. 

“Okay so obviously Sidney is kind of crazy about how things are in here which you probably already know.”

Taylor gestured at the room that housed all of Sidney’s girl stuff. It was basically another bedroom without a bed. Instead there was makeup, a vanity, nail polish, and a closet full of clothes and shoes Sidney never wore but wished she did. Taylor had been the one who made her put in a couch so she could relax in here if she wanted. Sidney’s therapist had approved.

“This is her safe space. So if you want to argue or do anything, don’t do it here.”

“Know that. Pamela tell me about safe spaces and how to treat Sidney as woman.”

Taylor felt a hot rush of anger. “She is a woman.”

“Taylor,” Geno said calmly, moving closer. “I know. I here every day. I not going to forget who Sidney really is because of how she looks.”

“You haven’t told anyone, right?” Taylor asked, moving towards the vanity again and getting out brushes. 

“You think I would do that to her?” Geno sounded hurt and Taylor turned to look at him. 

“That’s just it. I don’t know,” Taylor said, her voice quiet and sad. “I don’t know you well enough to believe you won’t hurt her. Sidney’s different. She’s special.”

“She always been special,” Geno shot back. “Even back when I thought she was a man. I know he was different, not like the rest of us. I not care. He was my best friend then. Still is as a she. Sidney beautiful to me and someday outside will match inside and Sidney will be happy for real. And I still be here. Still love her.”

Taylor saw Sidney’s standing in the doorway. She met her eyes and saw that Sidney believed what Geno was saying. Taylor shifted her gaze back to Geno.

“Okay. Then let’s get started. Someone in this house should know how to put on makeup.” Taylor smiled at Sidney as she walked into the room. “Think he can learn how to do a manicure?”

Geno waved a hand. “Nails easy. I paint Sanja’s nails many times.”

“He’s done mine too,” Sidney said softly, scuffing her foot against the rug. “He’s not just pretending, Tay. At least not about me being a woman. Out there, we both pretend I’m a man and having him pretend with me makes it easier.”

Taylor wrapped her arms around Sidney, glad when she hugged back tightly. “Okay Sidney. I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dine for taking a look at this one!


End file.
